Secrets
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: AJ has a secret,will Elizabeth find out?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a few days after the slore AKA carly gets AJ to sleep with her,if you like carly you need to stop reading now,i hate her always have and always will you were warned,Elizabeth has realized that Nik lied to her about AJ telling Nik to stay away from her,she later went to the Mansion and asked AJ if he wanted to try again,he was thrilled,but he kept the secret about carly from Liz.

Elizabeth was on her morning break in lounge when the door opened and AJ walked in.

"Hey,how is your day going so far"AJ asked as he came up and sat down next to her.

"Been a rough morning already,what are you doing here"Elizabeth asked.

"Do i need a reason to see my favorite person"AJ asked,teasingly.

"Hmm,no you sure don't"Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well i came by because i need to ask you something"AJ said.

"Oh yeah,what's that"Elizabeth asked.

"Well this weekend i'm going on the show The Chew to promote Pickle Lila,its in New York and i was wondering if you would like to go with me"AJ said.

"To New York,are you kidding i would love to,but oh i need to get a babysitter for the boys,what time would we be leaving"Elizabeth said.

"The flight is leaving at 9 friday morning,we'll be back sunday night"AJ said.

"Ok let me call my Grams today and i will let you know"Elizabeth said.

"Great i got a room at the Towers of Waldorf Astoria"AJ said.

"Oh,ok i'll see what i can find and i need to check the flights"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth we're taking ELQ's jet and the room i have has seperate rooms in it,if you are comfortable with that"AJ said,hoping she would say yes.

"Oh ok,yeah that suits me fine,just let me know how much half of the room is and i'll"Elizabeth started to say.

"Elizabeth i can afford the room,don't worry about it"AJ said.

"I know you can afford the room AJ,but i still would like to pay some of it"Elizabeth said.

"How about this,you go on a date with me,perhaps we can catch a play while we are there"AJ said.

"I would love to see a play with you"Elizabeth said.

"Great then its settled,let me know about the boys babysitting situation"AJ said.

"I will"Elizabeth said as she stood up,she needed to get back to work soon.

"I'm looking forward to spending some time with you"AJ said as he got up to stand beside her,what neither knew was that just outside the lounge room door,Nikolas Cassadine had stood and heard every word they had just said to each other,he left and went back to his room and made a few phone calls.

"Me too,text or call me later"Elizabeth said.

"I will,don't work too hard"AJ said as he walked out of the lounge. Elizabeth went back to the nurse's desk and was there for awhile when she saw Michael approaching.

"Hey Michael,how are you"Elizabeth asked.

"I'm doing good,Pickle Lila is about to hit the public again and that puts ELQ back as well,my dad worked real hard to get everything back the way it should be"Michael said,she noticed Michael refering to AJ as his dad.

"I know,i can see how hard he has worked i'm glad for both of you,i'm glad you two have a good relationship now"Elizabeth said.

"I hope i can say the same for you"Michael said.

"We're working on it"Elizabeth said.

"So i hear you two are headed for New York"Michael said.

"Yes i just got a call from my Grams and she is going to keep the boys i have to call AJ to let him know as well,she has been dying for them to come over"Elizabeth said.

"I'm sure they will love to see their Grams as well"Michael said.

"Are you coming to New York as well Michael"Elizabeth asked.

"No,no i'm staying here and going to help oversee the production"Michael said.

"Alright well i'll see you when i get back"Elizabeth said.

"Ok then,you two have a safe trip"Michael said with a smile,causing Elizabeth to blush.

Michael left and Elizabeth took out her phone and called AJ to let him know about her boys.

"Hello Elizabeth"AJ said,she could tell he was smiling as he said her name.

"Hey AJ,i just talked to my Grams a little bit ago and she would love to keep the boys this weekend so seems like we are all set to go"Elizabeth said.

"That's wonderful,just be ready to leave first thing Friday morning i'll swing by around 7 and drive us to the airport"AJ said,grateful things were turning around in his favor.

"I'll be ready"Elizabeth said.

"Ok,i could talk with you all day but i know you are busy at work,but you call me anytime you want to or text me"AJ said.

"I will,bye"Elizabeth said as they hung up. AJ sat in his office at ELQ,thanking the heavens above that Elizabeth was going away with him this weekend,he didn't want to rush things with her,but he wanted to tell her how he was feeling about her,he was going to romance her,take her out on the town,wine and dine her,and take try to take their relationship to the next level,he was not going to pressure her,but he wanted her to know that he wanted to spend more time with her,to see how she felt about that,that he wanted them to be exclusive with each other,then the other night popped into his head,him and carly,and the guilt kicked in,that he was keeping this from Elizabeth,he argued with it in his head,he felt like he owed it to her to tell her what had happened and why it happened,even though he didn't really understand,except he was so devastated to loose Elizabeth like that,that he did the one thing to punish himself,but on the other hand he knew if he told Elizabeth about carly that she would not forgive him for what he did,for fear of loosing Elizabeth once and for all,he and carly had sworn to forget it,so he would keep doing that,he just prayed Elizabeth never found out.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Friday morning came along very early,AJ woke up and headed downstairs with his suitcase,he had a cup of coffee and headed to his car,he texted Elizabeth to make sure she was awake,she responded by saying good morning,he smiled and started his car and headed over to Elizabeth's house,he arrived in about 15 mins,he got out of the car and walked up to her door and rung the doorbell.

"Good morning"AJ said as she opened the door.

"Good morning"Elizabeth said.

"You look beautiful early in the morning"AJ said.

"Thank you"Elizabeth said.

"Are you ready to go"AJ asked.

"Yes i have my bags ready"Elizabeth said as she reached for them.

"Here let me"AJ said as he grabbed her bags,and they headed out to AJ's car,he placed them in the trunk with his,he then opened the door for her,she smiled as she got in the car,he shut the door and then got into his car and drove them to the airport,they walked to the terminal for private planes,they boarded the jet,and fastened their belts.

"Are you nervous"AJ asked.

"About what"Elizabeth said.

"About the flight"AJ said.

"No,no i've flown several times"Elizabeth said.

"Ok well if you need a hand to hold"AJ said with a twinkle in his eyes as he put his hand out.

"I think i'm good,but just in case"Elizabeth said,she put hers in his as their plane started down the runway,their flight was not that long,they talked on the way there,then they landed in New York,while AJ was getting their bags,Elizabeth called her grams to make sure everything was going good with the boys,she assured her that they were,she said she would call later.

"Ready"AJ said as he had their bags and headed to their waiting limo,they got into the limo and headed to their hotel,they got off their floor and headed to their room,Elizabeth looked around the room,very impressed,it was one of the nicest hotels she had ever been was a huge living room area,with 2 plush couches in the center of the room,a kitchen to the side of the room a bar over near the windows,that had a breathtaking view of the city.

"You like it"AJ asked.

"I love it"Elizabeth said.

"Here let me show you,your room"AJ said as he walked over to the left of the rest area,he opened the two doors that led into one bedroom,there was a King size bed in the center of the room,a huge bathroom to the left of the room.

"So will it do"AJ asked.

"What,oh yes i think i can manage to stay here"Elizabeth said.

"Great,well my room is directly across from yours if you need anything during the middle of the night"AJ asked with a smile.

"I'll remember that"Elizabeth said.

"Are you tired"AJ asked.

"A little"Elizabeth said.

"Why don't you get some rest for awhile i got some phone calls to make and then we'll go out for dinner"AJ said.

"Ok sounds good,wake me up in an hour or so then"Elizabeth said as AJ just looked at her and then nodded and left the room,he closed the door behind him and leaned up against it,he had wanted nothing more than to lay down with her on the bed,and just lay there with her in his arms,his body wanted more,but he was not going to ruin the good thing they had going just to satisfy that need. He walked over to the windows and took out his cell phone and started making calls.A few hours later and his phone calls were done and he went to Elizabeth's door and knocked,he didn't hear anything so he opened the door and saw her still asleep on the bed,he walked over to the side of the bed,he kneeled down by the bed,she was lying on her side,her head on the pillow a curl had fallen on the side of her face,he took his fingers to move it back,it seemed to curl around his finger as he moved it out of her face,he thought to himself how beautiful she was,he rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek,her eyes fluttered opened at that movement.

"Hey"Elizabeth said.

"Good evening,sleeping beauty"AJ said.

"Hmm i do believe sleeping beauty was awoken with a kiss"Elizabeth said.

"I do think you are right"AJ said as he leaned in and lowered his head,kissing her lips,she responded immediately to his kiss,he lowered his body to lay beside her,he didn't want to crush her under his weight,with her being so dainty,he felt her hands in his hair and on his shoulders,she was welcoming him,she opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth,deeping their kiss,one of his hands moved up to the side of her head,he knew he had to stop as much as his body was screaming at him not to but,he didn't want to pressure her,he slowly pulled away,kissing her lightly on the lips.

"That's a nice way to be woken up"Elizabeth said.

"Yes it is,can't say i know of any better way"AJ said as he smiled at her,her eyes were dazed,he smiled more,knowing HE had put that look to them.

"What time is it"Elizabeth asked as she sat up and looked towards the windows the sun was going down.

"Its almost 5,how about we freshen up and head out for a bite to eat"AJ said.

"Ok,i'll be ready soon"Elizabeth said as AJ nodded and leaned in for one last kiss,he then stood up and walked out of the room,closing the door as Elizabeth went and and changed clothes,she chose a knee length red dress and freshened her makeup and hair and was leaving the room in about 10 mins,she found AJ in the living room area,waiting for her,he had on black slacks,and a deep navy blue shirt,he smiled upon seeing her.

"You look beautiful"AJ said.

"Thank you,you look nice yourself"Elizabeth said.

"Shall we"AJ said putting his arm out,she nodded and slipped her arm in his as they headed out of their room to the elevator,once they reached the lobby they walked arm in arm towards the entrance,he noticed as they walked that some people were watching them,some of the men looking at Elizabeth on his arm,he felt proud to have her on his arm,he meant to keep her there as well,as they reached the entrance there was a limo waiting on them,the driver held the door open for them Elizabeth climbed in and AJ right behind her they sat there side by side as the driver started to drive.

"Where are we going anyways"Elizabeth asked.

"The Russian Tea Room"AJ said.

"That's very expensive AJ"Elizabeth said.

"I can afford it Elizabeth,and remember you have already paid for yours"AJ said as he reached for her hand and kissed it,they arrived shortly at the restaurant. They walked in and the hostess asked for his name,he told them Quartermaine for 2.

"Ah yes,Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine,right this way"the hostess said as she had them shown to their table.

"Mr and Mrs. Quartermaine ?"Elizabeth said as she raised an eyebrow at AJ.

"They just made a mistake is all"AJ said his eyes twinkling,they walked to their table and AJ pulled out her chair as she sat down,then he sat in his,they were handed their menus.

"Can i get you two a drink"the waiter asked.

"I'll just have water please"AJ said.

"And you miss"the waiter asked.

"I'll have the same"Elizabeth said as the waiter nodded and left.

"Elizabeth you can order drinks in front of me,if you want to"AJ said.

"I didn't want any tonight"Elizabeth said,as the waiter came back with their drinks,they ordered their meals and sat there and started to talk.

"Thank you for coming with me to New York"AJ said as he reached for her hand.

"Thank you for inviting me"Elizabeth said.

"Have you ever been to New York before?"AJ asked.

"A few times,when i was younger,Lucky,Nikolas and i came here a few times"Elizabeth said.

"Did you like it"AJ said.

"Well it wasnt just for fun,we were trying to find out who was blackmailing Emily back then"Elizabeth said.

"I remember some of that,some of it is a blur i admit,you all figured out who it was didn't you"AJ said,as Elizabeth pulled her hand back sensed something had changed just then.

"Elizabeth are you ok,did i say something"AJ said.

"Yes we figured out who was behind it"Elizabeth said.

"It was Emily's photographer wasn't it"AJ said.

"Yes,it was Tom"Elizabeth said as she looked around the restaurant,anywhere but at AJ.

"Elizabeth what's wrong"AJ said.

"AJ he was the one who,who,that night in the park"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth i'm so sorry,i didn't realize he was the one,i'm sorry for bringing that up"AJ said.

"Its ok,it just hits me every blue moon"Elizabeth said.

"Uh sorry,did you ever come here for fun"AJ said.

"A time or two,i had plans to move here once"Elizabeth said.

"Really,what changed them"AJ said.

"Lucky died,we were going to move here but things happened"Elizabeth said.

"I remember that,sorry about that,i hope this trip is a great one for you"AJ said.

"So far it has been"Elizabeth said as they looked at each other,just then their meals arrived,they savored their meal,the waiter asked about dessert,but both were full and declined,AJ handed the waiter his credit card and shortly returned. They started to walk out of the restaurant to their limo,they climbed in and the driver started to drive.

"So we got one more stop before we head back"AJ said.

"Where are we going now"Elizabeth said.

"Its a surprise"AJ said as they arrived at a theatre,they climbed out of the limo and Elizabeth smiled upon seeing what was they were about to see.

"Beauty and the Beast"Elizabeth said.

"Thought you might enjoy it"AJ said as they walked arm and arm into the theatre,he had them a balcony seeting,they sat and watched the play,AJ sat beside her,watching her enjoy the play,he smiled to himself,thinking he was very lucky right now in his life,two hours later they were leaving the theatre and on their way back to their hotel.

"AJ i had a wonderful time tonight,thank you"Elizabeth said.

"I had a great time too,thank you for keeping me company"AJ said as he leaned over to kiss her,they were sitting in the back of the limo almost back to their arrived back to their hotel and AJ helped Elizabeth out of the limo they entered the hotel and went to the elevator and got on and headed up to their room,as they were walking towards their room,one of the doors to a room opened on their floor and Nikolas Cassadine stood there.

"Have a good night out?"Nikolas asked.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

"Nikolas,what are you doing here"Elizabeth said.

"I had business in New York this weekend"Nikolas said.

"I'll bet,kinda convenient that it happened the same weekend me and Elizabeth went away for the weekend"AJ said,sarcastically.

"Funny how that works isn't it"Nikolas said.

"And i just bet there are no other hotels you could of went to,and how convenient you are on the same floor as us"AJ said.

"Two for two AJ,you should try Vegas"Nikolas said.

"Nikolas,that's enough"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth i do have business here,i can't help it that it just so happens its the same weekend as your little retreat"Nikolas said.

"AJ will you give us a minute here,i'll be right there"Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure"AJ asked.

"Yeah,yeah,this will only take a second"Elizabeth said as AJ nodded as he handed her one of the keys to their room and went to their room.

"Elizabeth the guy is not right for you"Nikolas said.

"Nikolas that is not your call to make,and i would appreciate it if you would stop trying to control my personal life"Elizabeth said.

"So are you two dating each other now,is that what you are telling me"Nikolas asked.

"Nikolas,what AJ and i do is our personal life,i haven't forgotten how you picked up my phone and talked to AJ like you did,now please don't interfere in our lives like this again,and stay away from AJ"Elizabeth said.

"So protective of him,i remember a time when you were protective of me as well"Nikolas said.

"Nikolas you are my friend,i know at one time we were more than friends,but that is over with"Elizabeth said.

"So you are with AJ now,Elizabeth i'm not trying to interfere but he is going to end up hurting you"Nikolas said.

"Nikolas enough,if you want our friendship to continue i suggest you end this attack on AJ right now,now good night Nikolas"Elizabeth said as she walked to her hotel room,she used the key and opened the door and walked in,she saw AJ standing at the window looking out at the city,he turned around when she closed the door.

"Everything ok"AJ asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah,everything is fine"Elizabeth said.

"Did he upset you"AJ said.

"He's just being over protective that's all"Elizabeth said as she walked to the windows,she heard AJ walk up behind her and he put his arms around her from behind.

"I know he is your friend Elizabeth,and i have to admit i am jealous of yours and his closeness"AJ confessed to her as he pulled her back up against his chest,his arms around her waist.

"Well there is no reason to be jealous,i have no interest in him like that"Elizabeth said.

"Oh,is there anyone you do have an interest in"AJ said as Elizabeth turned in his arms,she was now facing him,he had his arms now around her ,his hands clutched at the small of her back,keeping her close to him.

"Mmm maybe"Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Hmmm must be a lucky guy"AJ said,also with a smile.

"I also think i'm kinda lucky"Elizabeth said.

"I think any man lucky enough to have you in his life is a very fortunate man indeed"AJ said as he leaned in and lowered his head and kissed her lips,she responded to his kiss,giving her all,his kisses always left her feeling weak,this one was no exception,what was it about this man who did this to kissed her lips,he pulled her even closer to him,her breasts were pressed up against his chest,he couldn't get close enough to her,he picked her up and sat down on one of the couches with her,he never stopped kissing her the whole time was in his lap as he continued to kiss her,he pulled back to look at her.

"Elizabeth i know its too soon for us to go further,but i just wanted to tell you that i want us to be an us,i want to keep seeing you and only you"AJ said.

"I feel the same way"Elizabeth said.

"And i will try my best not to let Nikolas get to me,i just have to say its very strange how he just happened to be here the same weekend we are,in the same hotel,on the same floor"AJ said.

"I know,i don't think we will have more problems from him"Elizabeth said.

"Why is that"AJ asked.

"I told him to stay away from you"Elizabeth said.

"My protector"AJ said,smiling.

"So does this make us a couple now"Elizabeth said.

"Hmm i do believe it does "AJ said.

"I like that, "Elizabeth said as they kissed.

"Did you check on your grams and the boys"AJ asked.

"I did,i called them before we left the theatre,Grams said they were being angels,which is rare"Elizabeth said.

"Are you saying boys can be trouble"AJ asked,laughing.

"You have no idea"Elizabeth said,laughing,but then AJ had a look in his eyes and the way she had said it was meant to be funny,but it hit AJ a little too close to home.

"Yeah well who knows,maybe i'll have a chance again" AJ said as they both smiled.

"Ok we better get you to bed,before i change my mind and ravish you on this couch"AJ said.

"Well there could be worse places"Elizabeth said.

"Don't tempt me "AJ said as they laughed,and Elizabeth stood up and walked to her door,AJ right behind her.

"Don't forget we need to be at the studio at 10 in the morning"AJ said.

"I won't"Elizabeth said.

"Good night "Elizabeth said as she leaned up and kissed him,sweetly.

"Good night "AJ said as she smiled and opened the door and shut it slowly,both of them staring in each other's eyes until the door finally shut. AJ took a few seconds to breathe,he felt like he needed a cold shower,it was taking all he could not to open the door and give into his desires,but he was not going to do that until he knew that was what they both wanted,what she wanted,he was already there,had been there for awhile,he walked over to his door,and walked in and shut it behind him,thinking about her,wondering if she was already in bed,what she was wearing,he unbottoned his shirt and took it off,followed by his shoes,socks,he unbottoned his pants and they all hit the floor,finally he stood there in his boxers,looking out at the city from his windows in his room,as much as he tried to keep remembering why he was here,business,pickle lila,business,his mind always strayed to that tiny slip of a woman just in the next room,then reality came crashing down hard on him,that same woman who he was keeping a secret from,that could destroy them before they have even really began,he just hoped the issue of Carly would never come up,if Elizabeth for whatever reason ever asked him directly,he didn't think he would be able to lie to her,but he also knew that in doing so he would loose her because he told her the truth,he just prayed that she would understand or at least listen to he stilll had to deal with Nikolas,he knew that Elizabeth had talked with Nikolas,and told him to leave him alone,but he knew Nikolas was not done coming after him,he knew Nikolas wanted Elizabeth back,but he was not going to go down without a fight,he would not go after Nikolas directly,but he was going to keep a close eye on him,AJ with his mind settling down finally,pulled the sheets back and slipped into bed,he looked forward to being on the show tomorrow and showing off Pickle Lila,as he closed his eyes,his last image was of blue eyes looking back at him.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning AJ woke up around 7,he stretched and got up out of bed,he went into the bathroom and took a shower,he put on a robe and walked into the living room,he saw no sign that Elizabeth was up yet,he went to her door and knocked lightly,he heard nothing so he slowly opened the door,he looked at the bed but it was empty,he then heard the shower running he was about to close the door when the sight of a semi clad Elizabeth coming from the bathroom came into her bedroom,she had a white fluffy towel wrapped around her,her hair was wet,she froze in her tracks on seeing him standing there.

"Elizabeth hi"AJ stammered out.

"AJ,i didn't hear you come in"Elizabeth said,pulling the towel tighter around her.

"Uh i was just checking to make sure you were up"AJ said.

"Up and going,i'm just going to finish my shower"Elizabeth said.

"Oh,ok then"AJ said.

"I'll see you in a little bit AJ"Elizabeth said as AJ nodded.

"Close the door AJ"Elizabeth said.

"Oh,oh yeah right,come out when you're ready for me,i mean when you're ready to go"AJ finally got out as he shut the door behind him,what was it about her that had him acting like a teenage boy crushing on a girl,he went back into his room and got dressed,he had on dark grey suit with a burgandy tie,he made sure to put on a little extra cologne and walked into the living room,a few seconds later Elizabeth came out in a knee length purple dress.

"You look great"AJ said as he admired the way she looked,she did a little twirl and they left the room and headed to the elevator,they went down stairs and got into a waiting limo that drove them to the studio where the Chew was recorded,they were shown into a waiting room where fresh coffee and bagels were waiting for them,they had a quick breakfast and then AJ was being taken to be prepped for the show,Elizabeth was in the waiting room where she could watch the show, and had just gotten off the phone after talking to Grams,everything was going great,they were about to go to the park,she talked to her boys for a few minutes and told them to behave for their Grams,they promised they would,just then the door opened and in walked Nikolas Cassadine.

"Nikolas what are you doing here"Elizabeth said as she got up.

"I told you i had business here in New York"Nikolas said.

"What type of business do you have here"Elizabeth said.

"I have a business partner now,she is here to show off her new product"Nikolas said.

"What product"Elizabeth said.

"Pickle Eddie"Nikolas said.

"Pickle Eddie,who is your partner"Elizabeth said.

"Tracy Quartermaine"Nikolas said.

"Wait you're in business with Tracy,she is here now?"Elizabeth said.

"Yes she is about to go on in just a little while"Nikolas said.

"Wait,she is going to go on and do something to AJ on the air isn't she"Elizabeth said.

"Why don't we sit back and watch the show"Nikolas said.

"I have to warn AJ"Elizabeth said as she started to go near the door,Nikolas grabbed her wrist bringing her back.

"Nikolas let go of me"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth don't go out there,don't get in their war,stay with me"Nikolas said as he felt Elizabeth trying to get away.

"Nikolas let go of me this second"Elizabeth said with more force,he looked in her eyes and let her go,she left the room and asked someone how to get to the stage where the show was being taped,she got near it when someone stopped her,she saw AJ and got his attention they were just seconds from going live.

"AJ watch out for Tracy"Elizabeth said as AJ nodded and the show began,everything was going great then about with ten minutes left in the show,there was a loud noise.

"Not so fast nephew"Tracy said as she came on stage.

"Tracy get out of here"AJ said.

"This man stole my relish and this is an imposter receipe,ladies and gentlemen i give you Pickle Eddie,if you want real pickle relish,pickle Eddie is the one for you"Tracy was saying as security came and grabbed Tracy and got her off the stage. AJ did damage control before the show was over,the hosts thanked AJ for coming and he had free jars for all the hosts and the audience. The show ended and AJ stood around and talked to all the hosts,took pictures and then headed over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth how did you know Tracy was here"AJ said.

"Nikolas,Nikolas told me she was here,it seems they are business partners"Elizabeth said.

"I know,Tracy told me a few days ago,thank you for giving me a heads up,where is Nikolas"AJ said.

"I left him in the waiting room"Elizabeth said.

"Why dont we get out of here and get changed and go see the town,do a little sight seeing"AJ said.

"I'd like that"Elizabeth said as they left the studio and headed back to their hotel to change into casual clothes,AJ in jeans and a nice shirt,Elizabeth in jeans and a shirt as well,they went downstairs and this time they decided to walk for awhile,they hit a pizza place and talked for awhile,then they went and did a little shopping,Elizabeth bought tshirts of New York for her boys,while she was paying for those AJ went to the last store they were at and bought the bracelet he had noticed Elizabeth looking at,he quickly hid it and went back and waited on Elizabeth,they did a little more shopping and took a cab back to their hotel and went upstairs to take a quick break,they arrived in their room,Elizabeth said she was going to rest for a little bit,while AJ made a few phone calls, an hour had passed and he noticed Elizabeth had not come out of her room,he went to her door,which she had left cracked open and saw her laying on the bed,this time he could not resist and went over to the bed and laid down behind her on his right side and curled up beside her,he put one arm around her waist,his left arm was on her left arm,even during her sleep,her hand entwined with his.

"Mmm enjoying your nap"Elizabeth said with her eyes closed.

"Now i am"AJ said as she turned her head and he lowered his head to kiss her lips,she brought her hand up to caress his cheek,the other hand went into his hair,as her body turned more towards his,he brought his body up to lay more on hers,but he was careful to not crush her,he was laying on top of her,his chest pressed to hers,they were fully clothed,he was using his arms to keep most of his weight off her,her legs moved slightly and he settled between hers,both of them moaning into their kiss,AJ felt his body beginning to respond and he knew he had to stop or Elizabeth would feel exactly what she was doing to him.

"Elizabeth i have to stop"AJ said,between kisses,he moved his mouth to kiss her cheek,the side of her neck.

"I knowwww"Elizabeth relunctly agreed but so didn't want to.

"I need you to know something"AJ said as he stopped kissing her and looked her in her eyes,his hands on each side of her face.

"I made a promise that the next person i was intimate with,we would not just be having sex,we would be making love to each other"AJ said.

"That's a good promise to make"Elizabeth said.

"I mean it Elizabeth"AJ said as he looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Not that its any of my business,but how long has it been for you"Elizabeth asked,innocently.

"Its been awhile"AJ said,feeling a huge amount of guilt that he was not telling Elizabeth what had happend with carly,he reasoned with himself she was not asking who he was with.

"Same here"Elizabeth said,looking up into his eyes.

"As much as i would love to stay here and kiss on you all day,we better go get some food"AJ said as he leaned in and kissed her one more time,before they both got up and AJ left the room to change,while Elizabeth changed as well,she had a multi colored dress on and AJ had on black pants and a black shirt,he put on a jacket as they headed to the elevator and went to the lobby and waited on their limo,AJ and Elizabeth got into the limo and headed to another restaurant and had dinner and talked for hours and at this restaurant there was a huge dance floor.

"Dance with me"AJ asked as he stood up and offered his hand out,she nodded and stood up and they walked out onto the dance floor,the song playing was kiss from a rose by seal,they moved as one,his arms was around her waist,hers was around his neck,she was glad she brought plenty of high heels,she loved that he was so tall,she just hated that she was so short compared to him. She leaned her head against his chest,she could feel it beating,steadily,she knew in her heart she was starting to fall in love with AJ,here she was falling for the brother of an ex of hers,she was scared she admitted that,but slowly but surely he had crept into her heart,she thinks it started when he was there for her with steven was brought to the hospital after being stabbed,that one phone call that night,him calling to check on steven and her,the next morning him coming by to check on her again. She was glad they were here,together,she had lost her temper when he had brought up about her cheating on lucky with nikolas,and she admits she had hastily ended things with him over it,she was so glad he had not given up on them,on her,so many of her exes had thrown in the towel,when so many times she wanted them to fight for her and not give up on her,she was glad AJ was different. A few other couples were on the floor with them,one elderly couple was close enough to them.

"That was us 40 years ago"the elderly lady said to her husband.

"Yes dear it was,how long have you two been married"the elderly gentleman asked to AJ and Elizabeth.

"Oh we're not married"Elizabeth said.

"Dearie you two dance like one person,it reminded me of me and George all those years ago"the lady said.

"Son,what are you waiting on,i can tell you have a prize right there,don't let it slip through your fingers"the man said.

"I know sir"AJ said as he looked down at Elizabeth,his eyes twinkling.

"Come on George lets,leave the youngsters alone"the lady said smiling.

"They are so sweet,imagine being married that long"Elizabeth said as she watched the couple dance.

"I can imagine that"AJ said as that made her swing her head back towards AJ,she blushed and smiled and lowered her head against his chest.

"My Grandparents would of celebrated their 50 year anniversary had my grandfather lived"Elizabeth said.

"I know you miss him,our families have always been close,your Grams and my Grandmother Lila were best friends"AJ said.

"Then the friendship continued with me and Emily"Elizabeth said,remember their friendship.

"And its still going on,with me and yours friendship,as well as more"AJ said.

"She was always so sweet,Lila,me and Emily used to spend alot of time with her,listening to her,she tried to make us mind but we were teens who never listened,we did try"Elizabeth said.

"We all have our moments"AJ said.

"How am i doing,with dancing"AJ said.

"Oh just fine"Elizabeth said,as they danced several more songs before deciding to head back,AJ paid their bill while Elizabeth went to the washroom,he was waiting on her when she came out,he took her hand as they walked to their limo and they were drove back to their hotel,by now it was very late,almost 2,they got on the elevator and walked to their room and Elizabeth asked if he wanted some coffee,he nodded and said he would be right back ,he went into his room,she started the coffee maker and went to go change,she came back in pink and white satin pajamas,while AJ came back in lounge pants and a tshirt,they got their coffee and sat on the couch.

"Elizabeth i have something for you"AJ said,as he pulled out the small box.

"AJ you didn't have to buy me anything"Elizabeth said as he handed her the box,she opened it up and saw the bracelet she had been looking at earlier looking back at her.

"AJ how did you know"Elizabeth said.

"I saw the way you looked at it,here let me put it on"AJ said.

"Thank you,you still didn't have to do this,but i love that you did"Elizabeth said as AJ put it on her left wrist.

"It looks good"AJ said.

"Thank you AJ"Elizabeth said as she took his face and pulled him in for a kiss,in two seconds it turned more passionate as they were pressed up against each other,AJ pulled Elizabeth into his lap,where she was straddeling him,her legs were on each side of his thighs,he had his hands in her hair,holding it out of the way so he could kiss her lips,her cheeks,her neck,his lips moved down her neck to her collarbone,he looked into her eyes and unbottoned the top botton on her top of her pajama top,then she reached down and unbottoned the next few,till her top hung loose,he slowly peeled back her top,revealing her breasts,he pulled her up so her breasts were at his eye level,he quickly latched onto one,while his hand played with the othermhe was rewarded when she started to moan,she held his head at her breasts,her hands in his hair,he suckeled her breasts first one then the other,he pulled back and took off his shirt,he pulled her back down more onto his lap rubbing their chests together as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I want you so much Elizabeth"AJ said.

"I want you too AJ"Elizabeth said.

"But i don't want to rush this with you,i feel you're not ready just yet"AJ said,as he pushed her shirt back into place,she looked down and buttoned it back up,AJ took her chin between his fingers looking directly at her.

"But before you go Elizabeth i want you to know something,i want you to know i'm falling in love with you,i can't say exactly when it happened,but it happened,besides Michael letting me back into his life,you coming into my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me,i'm not saying this because i want to make love to you,i do,very much so,i'm saying this because i don't want you to ever doubt how much you mean to me"AJ said.

"AJ,i'm falling for you too,i won't lie and say i'm not scared to,i don't have a good track record with men,my last relationship was a complete diaster and it cost me dearly,i'm also glad you came into my life,what started out as friendship turned into this between us,and i know its more than attraction to each other,i want to keep this going between us"Elizabeth said.

"So i guess i'm going to let you get some sleep,because i need a cold shower now"AJ said with a smile as Elizabeth laughed and got up from the couch,AJ put his shirt back on and walked her to her door.

"We'll sleep in tomorrow,wake up when you want to we'll leave whenever you are ready"AJ said as Elizabeth nodded.

"You have sweet dreams"AJ said.

"Sweet dreams AJ"Elizabeth said.

"I know what i'll be dreaming about tonight"AJ said with a twinkle in his eyes,as he leaned in and kissed her lips one last time and he walked towards his room.

"AJ"Elizabeth said,upon hearing his name he turned around.

"I know i'll be dreaming of the same thing"Elizabeth said as she smiled and closed the smiled and went to his room,he got into bed,his thoughts on Elizabeth,he was glad they had progressed their relationship to the next level,and that she had confessed that she was falling for him,as he was for her. He looked forward to their future,his focus was going to be on her,and always putting her first,and making her believe that for the first time the man in her life was always thinking of her and he was determined to be that man.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews,they mean alot and make me want to write even more.

The next morning,AJ woke up to the smell of coffee,he opened his eyes to see Elizabeth in his room with a breakfast tray,he didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight then seeing her first thing in the morning,she was still in her satin pajamas,she sat the tray down on the bed.

"Rise and shine"Elizabeth said with a smile.

"What's the special occasion"AJ said sitting up in the bed,his back propped up by pillows.

"Well i just wanted to thank you for this wonderful weekend"Elizabeth said.

"Well thank you for coming here with me"AJ said.

"So i thought you might like breakfast in bed"Elizabeth said.

"Well on one condition"AJ said.

"Name it"Elizabeth said.

"Have breakfast with me,the bed is big enough"AJ said with a smile.

"Well since you insist"Elizabeth said as she went to the other side of the bed and AJ propped more pillows up so she could sit up like he was,she slid into the bed beside him and got under the covers.

"Now this i could handle on a regular basis"AJ said as he smiled over at her as he drunk some orange juice.

"Well just so you know,this is room service"Elizabeth said.

"Oh is that right,well i can still handle this"AJ said as they started to eat,there was bagels with cream cheese,lots of fruit selections,AJ took a strawberry and fed it to Elizabeth.

"Is there anything else you would like to do before we leave the city"AJ said.

"No i have enjoyed the city very much,but i like the quiet life back in port charles,plus i'm ready to go home and see my boys"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth i was thinking,maybe one day,if you're ok with it,we could go to the park with the boys,and have a picnic"AJ said.

"I would love that,and i know they would too"Elizabeth said.

"Great just let me know when its a good day for you and i will free up my calendar"AJ said as they finished breakfast,AJ took the tray and put it on the bedside table,as Elizabeth started to move the covers back,AJ pulled her into his arms.

"Now let me say a proper good morning to you"AJ said as he leaned down and kissed her,she responded instantly,he slid on top of her,he moved from her lips to her neck,around her ear,licking her ear,causing her to giggle.

"Tickleish?"AJ asked.

"No,never"Elizabeth said as she tried to tickle him back,causing him to laugh,then it was on,AJ was tickeling her ribs,playfully grabbing her wrists.

"Ow"Elizabeth said,causing AJ to stop.

"What's wrong,did i hurt you"AJ said as Elizabeth sat up moving her sleeve down.

"Elizabeth what is wrong with your arm"AJ said as he grabbed her sleeve and moved it.

"Elizabeth what happened,why is your wrist bruised"AJ said,seeing the bruise.

"Its nothing AJ"Elizabeth said,her head lowered.

"Elizabeth who hurt your wrist,was it Nikolas"AJ said,upon hearing Nikolas's name Elizabeth eyes darted to AJ.

"It was him wasn't it"AJ said.

"AJ he didn't mean to,he just didn't want me to warn you about Tracy"Elizabeth said.

"I think its time i had a word with Nikolas,stay here"AJ said as he got out of bed and left his room,he heard Elizabeth say his name from behind,he left the hotel room and went down the hall from where they had seen Nikolas the other night,he pounded on the door.

"Nikolas,open the door"AJ yelled loudly,he banged on it several more times,one of the bell hops,stopped and told him that Nickolas had already checked out,AJ thanked him and went back to the hotel room,he walked back into his room,Elizabeth was still in his bed.

"What happened"Elizabeth said as AJ went to her and kneeled down by the bed.

"He's already gone,Elizabeth i think he's dangerous,i would appreciate it if you were not alone with him,he hurt you"AJ said.

"He didn't mean to AJ"Elizabeth said.

"Regardless,i don't trust him,but i do trust you,know that"AJ said as she nodded and he kissed her forehead and Elizabeth got up and went to go get dressed,they packed up and left the hotel and headed back to the airport to get the plane back to port charles.

"Elizabeth I wanted to thank you again for coming with me to New York" AJ said.

"Thank you for bringing me with you"Elizabeth said.

"So how does your week look this week"AJ said as he was driving her back to her house from the airport.

"Going to be a busy one,i'm not off till friday"Elizabeth said.

"So any chance i can get another date this week"AJ asked.

"Hmm well if you play your cards right i'm sure you can"Elizabeth said.

"Well you let me know when is a good time for you,i will free up my schedule any time"AJ said.

"I'll remember"Elizabeth said as they arrived at her house,AJ got their bags out and they walked to her door,she unlocked the door and walked in,her boys upon seeing her ran over to her.

"Mommy"Cameron and Aiden screamed as they ran into her arms.

"Oh my boys,i have missed you,were you good for Grams"Elizabeth said as she hugged them,she saw her Grams coming in from the kitchen,smiling at her.

"They were perfect,Elizabeth how was your trip"Audrey asked.

"We had a great time,Cameron,Aiden do you remember AJ"Elizabeth asked.

"Yes,hello "Cameron said.

"Its,AJ,hi Cameron,hi Aiden"AJ said as he kneeled down to their level,Aiden was the shyer of the two,Aiden just waved at AJ.

"Hello Mrs. Hardy"AJ said as he stood back up.

"Hello AJ,its nice to see you again,how was the flight"Audrey asked as Elizabeth took her boys upstairs and put her bag up.

"It was good,the company even better"AJ said smiling.

"AJ i'm going to be a little blunt,but my Granddaughter has been through alot over the years"Audrey said.

"I understand,and i do have a confession,Elizabeth is very important to me,I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that we have a future"AJ said.

"We shall see,I hope you prove me wrong AJ,Lila and I were best friend,I think Lila would love to see her grandson and my granddaughter have a great relationship" Audrey said as Elizabeth came back down.

"Uh I'm going to let you two visit" AJ said.

"Let me walk you out"Elizabeth said as they walked out towards AJs car.

"So you let me know about a date" AJ said.

"I will,thank you for a wonderful weekend,and my bracelet" Elizabeth said as she leaned up and kissed him,he put his hands on each side of her face,their kiss was subdued compared to their others,but her boys were inside and until he was around them more and used to him being around their mom,he was going to behave himself,as much as he could.

"Anytime you want to get away for a few days,you just let me know"AJ said with a smile as Elizabeth smiled back at him,they said their goodbyes and a few days later Elizabeth called AJ to see about going to the park with her and her was thrilled to go to the arrived at the park to see Elizabeth setting up a blanket,she had a basket full of food as well.

"Hey guys"AJ said as he came up to their setting.

"Hey AJ,want to play soccer with me and Aiden"Cameron asked.

"I'd like that,how about you two set up the goals and i'll be right there"AJ said as the kids took off leaving him with Elizabeth,he sat down beside her on the blanket.

"Hi"Elizabeth said.

"Hi back"AJ said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"The boys have been looking forward to this,thank you"Elizabeth said.

"Anytime i can hang out with the Webber clan i'm game"AJ said as the boys yelled at AJ that they were ready,he winked and got up and went over and played soccer with him,him being the goalie at times,him letting Cameron and Aiden being the goalie,an hour later they stopped to come and eat,they all sat on the blanket while they ate. AJ looked around at them sitting there and he smiled thinking they looked like a normal family,he winked at Elizabeth as she looked at him.A little while later the boys wanted to go play again and AJ hopped up and played with them,about an hour later the boys were pooped,Cameron was able to walk back to Elizabeth's car,but Aiden was out of it,AJ looked at Elizabeth trying to hold Aiden and get the basket,blanket,he looked at Elizabeth.

"May i"AJ asked as he motioned to Aiden,Elizabeth let AJ take Aiden,AJ held Aiden as Elizabeth finished grabbing everything they headed over to Elizabeth's car and Cameron climbed in but not before telling AJ bye,Elizabeth put the blanket,and the rest in the back of her car,she took Aiden from AJ and put him in his car seat.

"I had a great time tonight Elizabeth,thank you again for letting me spend time with you and the boys"AJ said.

"They had a great time too,i dont think i'll have any problems getting them to sleep tonight,and for the record i had a good time too" Elizabeth said as she leaned up and kissed AJ on his cheek as he did hers as well.

"I'll call you tomorrow"AJ said as Elizabeth got into her car and drove off. Over the next few weeks,AJ and Elizabeth spent a lot of time together,there were a few dates,one to an Italian restaurant in the next town,one at Elizabeth's house where she made her famous spaghetti was at work when AJ walked off the elevator and headed over to the nurse's desk.

"Hey"AJ said

"Hey,you,what are you doing here"Elizabeth said.

"Well i was just wondering if you would like to go to the summer house with me this weekend,just the two of us"AJ asked.

"I would love to,let me get with Grams about babysitting"Elizabeth said.

"Great i'm looking forward to it"AJ said as he leaned over the desk and kissed her right there full on the lips in public for anyone walking by could see.

"Get a room"Michael said as he happened to see them.

"Isn't it passed your curfew"AJ said,jokingly.

"Not even close,hey Elizabeth"Michael said.

"Hey Michael,i need to run this to the lab i'll call you later"Elizabeth said,AJ watched her walk away,smiling the whole time.

"Don't you look like the cat who ate the canary"Michael said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about"AJ said.

"Uh huh,so things are getting serious between you two"Michael said.

"Not that its any of your business,but yes"AJ said.

"I knew it,i knew that day down by the lab when she just came around the corner,when someone got a little tongue tied"Michael said,ribbing his dad.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah i know i deserve it,after the heat i threw your way after the whole Brenda thing"AJ said.

"Well i'm glad you have someone smart and beautiful in your life now,don't mess it up"Michael said as he walked off.

AJ stood there,thankful Elizabeth had given him another chance,he hoped she would be able to come with him this weekend,he was going to tell her what was in his heart,that he was full blown in love with her.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and especially who leave reviews,they mean alot.

Elizabeth had got a hold of her Grams and she told Elizabeth she was more than happy to keep the boys this weekend. Elizabeth came to work early friday morning excited to see AJ this weekend,her feelings for AJ were getting stronger she admitted to herself,she caught herself running to grab her phone excited it might be AJ calling or texting her,and a simple "miss you" text made her smile all day long. She had texted him last night telling him that she would be off at 10 this morning,he had told her he would pick her up this morning once her shift was over,she brought her bags for the weekend and left them in her car,she couldn't pin point what she was feeling,but she knew it felt really good.

"So what has you smiling this morning"Felix said as he walked into the locker room.

"Mmm nothing"Elizabeth said,trying not to smile.

"LIAR"Felix said as Elizabeth laughed.

"Now let me think,would it have anything to do with a certain Quartermaine"Felix asked.

"Mmm perhaps"Elizabeth said.

"So what has he got planned for you two this weekend"Felix asked.

"We are going to his family's summer house on the coast"Elizabeth said.

"So let me see,you two,alone,all weekend,girl he is so going to put the moves on you"Felix said.

"Felix"Elizabeth said,smiling.

"And from the look on your face you want him to"Felix said.

"Felix,i,that's"Elizabeth said,flustered.

"Don't even try to deny it,its all over your face"Felix said.

"Alright,alright,i like him,alot,you happy now"Elizabeth said.

"This is more than like,i would bet he has already started putting some moves on you"Felix said,cauing Elizabeth to blush.

"And there is my answer,girl you be careful,its been a long time for you,i don't know about him,but i don't want to have to treat you in the hospital for uh "cant walk sydrome" after this weekend"Felix teased her.

"Felix,thats enough"Elizabeth said trying not to laugh.

"Ok,so have you got everything you need,high heels,lingerie"Felix asked.

"Not that its any of your business,but maybe"Elizabeth said as Felix shook his finger at Elizabeth as they headed to work.

Over at ELQ,AJ was finishing his the last few things he needed to get done before leaving for the weekend,he ended his last phone call,as Duke walked in.

"Hey Duke,thanks again for the cue on booking us on the Chew"AJ said.

"You're more than welcome,are you leaving for the day?"Duke asked.

"Uh for the weekend,i'm going to the summer house this weekend"AJ said.

"Ah i see,alone?"Duke asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Elizabeth's coming with me"AJ said,smiling.

"Ah,so things are getting more serious for you two i take it"Duke said.

"Yeah,she's the best thing besides Michael,that has ever happened to me,we had a falling out last week,but we patched things back up"AJ said.

"Dare i ask if it was over Nikolas Cassadine"Duke said.

"He wants her back,i told him how things were with me and Elizabeth,he spun it another way,and she got angry at me,we argued,she came and saw me and we worked it out,Nikolas confessed he has feelings for her,he even followed me and Elizabeth to New York,he stayed in the same hotel as me and Elizabeth,on the same floor,i don't know what i'm going to do about him,but my focus right now is on this weekend"AJ said.

"Don't underestimate him,keep your focus on Elizabeth,let her see the man you have become"Duke said as they shook hands and Duke was just about to leave the office when Michael walked in.

"So you all set to go on your weekend getaway"Michael asked.

"Yes,i was just about to leave to go pick up Elizabeth,thanks for your help with everything"AJ said.

"I'm glad you worked things out with her,she has always been really nice whenever i have been around her"Michael said.

"Well i hope she is around more often"AJ said.

"I'm happy for you,you deserve someone great,i guess you found your smart and beautiful"Michael said,remembering that day.

"Thank you Michael and who knows,i just might of"AJ said AJ left the building and headed over to General Hospital,Elizabeth was just finishing up when AJ walked out of the elevator and headed over to her desk.

"Almost ready?"AJ asked,smiling.

"Just about,let me go get clocked out and i'll be right back"Elizabeth said as she rushed by AJ,she stopped in her tracks and came back and kissed him full on the lips.

"Two seconds"Elizabeth said as she ran off again,AJ just stood there and smiled.

"Long weekend planned"Felix asked coming up behind AJ.

"She told you"AJ said.

"She is the Queen,i am her loyal subject,but yes she told me,one thing that's my girl,take special care of her"Felix said.

"I will,she means to much to me,she's in good hands"AJ said as Felix nodded and left a minute later Elizabeth came back.

"Ok i'm all set,my bags are in the car"Elizabeth said.

"We'll get them on the way to my car"AJ said as they headed to the elevator and got on,once the doors shut,AJ turned and leaned in and kissed her,pushing her up against the wall,her arms wrapped around him,too quickly the elevator chimmed,signaling they were at the garage level,they pulled back from each other slowly,he looked down at her lips,reddened from his kiss,she took her thumb and removed her lipstick from his lips. The doors opened and they walked out hand in hand and they arrived at her car,AJ got the bags out and put them in his Escalade,he opened the door for her,she got in and closed the door,he got in his side and they both were buckled up,he started to drive.

"If you're sleepy why don't you try to get some sleep,its a three hour drive,i'll wake you up when we get closer"AJ said as she nodded and reclinded the seat back and shut her eyes,before long she was sound asleep,AJ was a faster driver usually,but he had precious cargo beside him,so he was taking no chances,as he drove his thoughts were running,he hoped after this weekend,they would be alot closer,he was going to tell her he was in love with her,and see where her feelings were for him,he didn't plan on them being intimate just yet,but if the situation arose he was not going to say no,but only if he was sure Elizabeth was ready and assured of her feelings for him,he didn't want to rush their first had already called ahead and made sure the house was ready for them,the kitchen was stocked,there was fresh linens ready for them,there were plenty rooms from them to choose of,he didn't plan on them sleeping in the same room,he also had a special surprise for her on saturday night,he had scheduled it in hopes she would be able to be here with him,he couldn't wait to see her expression. About halfway there AJ's phone rung,he looked at it and saw it was his mom,he grabbed it and brought it to his ear.

"Hello mother"AJ said,quietly trying not to wake up Elizabeth.

"AJ,i saw your note about being gone this weekend to the summer house,what is this about"Monica said.

"Mom i'm a grown man,i'll see you sunday"AJ said.

"AJ,are you going alone"Monica said.

"No nosy rosy i'm not"AJ said,knowing she was not going to give this up until he answered her.

"Tell me you have Elizabeth with you"Monica said,hoping.

"Yes mom,now that's enough for now"AJ said.

"AJ i'm so happy she is with you,but you do know you could of brought her here"Monica said.

"Uh no,good bye mom"AJ said,ending the conversation,he thought to himself he really needed to get his own place and soon.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who reads and especially leaves reviews.

The drive took a little over three hours,AJ kept looking over at Elizabeth as he drove,he couldn't help himself,if someone had told him years ago that he would be taking Elizabeth Webber to a weekend getaway he would of had to laugh,he admitted how big of a screw up he was back then,he knew years ago the only way Elizabeth would of been in the same car with him,is if he kidnapped her,he kept picturing her as a teenager,running around with Emily through the mansion,he vaguely remembered hearing Emily talking to Monica about what had happened to Elizabeth when she was 15,he knew Lucky had been her rock back then,and in a strange way he owed Lucky for helping Elizabeth through that,the Lucky before his kidnapping and brainwashing by Helena and Faison,not the Lucky later on,he planned on being the rock when she needed one,just as she had been his,about ten minutes from the summer house,AJ looked over at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth"AJ said as he tried to wake her up,but she was sound asleep,he didn't want to startle her when waking her up,he knew between her job and the keeping up with two young boys were wearing her out,he arrived at the house a few minutes later,he got out of the SUV,shutting the door quietly,and he went to the house and unlocked it,he unloaded their bags into the house,finally there was one item left,his precious cargo. He opened the passenger door,unbuckeled her seatbelt and put one arm under both her knees and the other around her back,picking her up,she shifted slightly in his arms,he closed the door with his foot,she was as light as a feather in his arms,he walked the few steps to the door which he left opened,and once he was inside with her,he shut the door with his foot,he looked around the house thinking about which room to take her to,he decided on taking her to the master bedroom,he walked through the door and walked over to the bed and laid her down on the bed,she curled up into a ball,he took a throw and placed over her,he leaned down and kissed her cheek,she smiled in her sleep,he walked out of the room,he was going to let her sleep awhile longer,he took his bags to another bedroom and unpacked his clothes,he double checked the house to make sure everything was ready,he got a bottle of water and walked out onto the patio which overlooked the beach,he enhaled deeply of the fresh ocean air,he was out on the patio about 30 mins when he heard the sliding door open behind him,he turned around.

"Hey,you sleep good"AJ asked as he stood up.

"Uh yeah,sorry about that,i guess i was more tired than i thought i was"Elizabeth said.

"Its ok Elizabeth,you needed some rest"AJ said.

"How did i get in the house by the way,i don't remember"Elizabeth asked.

"I carried you"AJ said.

"Oh,is that right"Elizabeth said.

"Yes,and i enjoyed it too"AJ said his eyes twinkling.

"So what are our plans today"Elizabeth asked.

"Well the kitchen is stocked so i thought we might go have a light lunch here on the patio,then go for a walk on the beach,then go have dinner later"AJ said as Elizabeth nodded and they walked inside and started to fix lunch,they had sandwiches and fresh fruits and were at the picnic table out on the patio,they sat side by side as they had their lunch.

"So this is the famous summer house"Elizabeth said.

"Yes,we came here every summer as kids,me and Jason knew every inch of this strip of sand,Emily loved it here as well"AJ said.

"Its beautiful here,very peaceful"Elizabeth said as she looked around.

"I was thinking,maybe the next time,we could bring Cameron and Aiden"AJ said.

"They would love it here"Elizabeth said,touched that AJ thought about her boys.

"Great than its settled,you just let me know when you want to come and its set"AJ said.

"Maybe Michael as well"Elizabeth said as AJ nodded.

"So i know this great restaurant that i thought we might try out tonight"AJ said.

"Hey this is your neck of the woods,i'm just along for the ride"Elizabeth said.

"Well consider me your servant,Queen Elizabeth the fabulous"AJ said,mickiming Felix.

"I think i'm going to like this servant thing"Elizabeth said,smiling.

"Good,me too"AJ said as he leaned over to kiss her,she responded instantly to his kiss,her hands went to his cheeks as they kisses,as his went to hers,he kissed her gently,loving how she had always responded to his kisses,no woman he had ever been with had ever captured his imagination this Elizabeth,no one had ever been his friend like this,Keesha tried,but he pushed her away,no one had captured his heart like Elizabeth.

"So why don't we go take a walk"AJ said as they stood up and walked down the stairs that led to the beach,they walked hand in hand down the beach.

"So are things going good with Pickle Lila"Elizabeth asked.

"Next month we should be in full production,and with the projected proceeds,it should put ELQ back to its full glory"AJ said.

"That's wonderful,i know you and Michael have worked very hard to get things back to where they should be,you should be very proud"Elizabeth said.

"Thank you,i have alot to be thankful for in my life right now,Michael letting me back into his life,being there for Monica,getting ELQ back,and one of the most important things i'm thankful for is you"AJ said as he stopped and looked in her blue eyes.

"I haven't done anything"Elizabeth said as she looked up at him.

"Elizabeth without you,i would probably still be on the floor of my office having a panic attack,and as bad as this may sound,i'm thankful Sonny beat the crap out of me,cause i got to meet you,again,i was so surprised when you came around that corner and i see the little teenager,who has turned into a beautiful woman looking back at me,you took my breath away that day"AJ said.

"Yeah i was surprised to see you there as well,your family had said you were back,but couldnt attend Edward's funeral"Elizabeth said.

"I miss him,as grumpy as he was"AJ said.

"Lila was always there to reign him in"Elizabeth said.

"Like you do me,when i'm with you,i'm calm,you make me feel so many emotions,ones i have never had before"AJ said.

"I enjoy being around you too,and i'm glad we got a do over,without it we wouldn't be here now"Elizabeth said,her words reminded of him of what he was keeping from her.

"Lets head back and get cleaned up and we'll go for a drive then we'll go for dinner"AJ said as they headed back to the house.

"AJ i can't take the master room"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth i want you to have it,i want you to enjoy yourself here"AJ said.

"You're here,so i know i will"Elizabeth said,she went into her room and took a quick shower and changed into a light yellow dress,AJ had on blue dress shirt and black pants and was waiting for her in the living room.

"You look beautiful as always"AJ said.

"You dress up nicely as well"Elizabeth said as she took his arm he was offering and walked out of the house and to his SUV,they drove around for about an hour,AJ showing her breathtaking spots on the coast,they arrived at the restaurant a little later and went into the restaurant,AJ saw the owner just inside the restaurant,he shook hands with him as he came towards them.

"AJ Quartermaine,its good to see you,its been a few years,and who is this if i may ask" Jack,the owner asked.

"Hey Jack,it has been a long time and this is Elizabeth Webber from Port Charles"AJ said as he put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Well if i do say so myself it is an honor to have someone as beautiful as you in my restaurant"Jack said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Alright Jack,that's enough"AJ said jokingly as they all laughed,Jack showed them to one of his best tables,and told them someone would be over shortly to take their orders.

"This is a neat little place"Elizabeth said.

"My parents used to bring us here all the time" AJ said,just then a waiter came over and took their orders.

"Sounds like you all traveled alot growing up"Elizabeth said.

"We did,i vaguely remember going to Europe as a kid"AJ said.

"I have always wanted to go there,i had plans to go but they fell through"Elizabeth said.

"Well who knows you might just find yourself there one day"AJ said,letting his mind make notes of this conversation,their food arrived right then.

"So you were in Switzerland all those years"Elizabeth asked.

"Yes for awhile,once i "died" mom sent me there to get help"AJ said.

"So i'll ask and you can say its none of my business but how did you get out of all those charges"Elizabeth said.

"I made a deal with the FBI,i told them about Cesar Faison being alive and in Switzerland"AJ said.

"You saw Faison,where"Elizabeth asked,paled.

"He was at the same clinic i was,i just happened to walk into a restricted area one day and i heard this voice,very distinct and i he came around the corner,there he was"AJ said.

"Do you think he is still alive"Elizabeth asked.

"He was when i left,i'm sorry for bringing all this up,i know some of what he did to Lucky"AJ said.

"Lucky told me some of what happened,he tortured Lucky,Faison was having me followed,he took pictures and gave them to Lucky,he had video cameras set up to prove to Lucky that if he wanted to get to me he could,he is pure evil"Elizabeth said.

"I had no idea about what he had done all that,i'm sorry"AJ said,he couldn't imagine someone threatening to hurt Elizabeth.

"Let's change the subject"Elizabeth said.

"Ok,good idea,so are you enjoying the weekend so far"AJ asked.

"I am,its beautiful up here,its good to get away,between work and my two active boys"Elizabeth said.

"They are really great Elizabeth,very smart and well behaved,you've done a great job with them"AJ said.

"Well thank you,and i'm not sure if well behaved is what i would describe them at times"Elizabeth said,laughing.

"We all have our moments"AJ said as they were about to finish their meals,Jack came back over.

"How is everything"Jack asked.

"Everything is great,thank you "Elizabeth said.

"Wonderful and you will bring her back won't you AJ"Jack said.

"Oh i'm going to do my best to Jack"AJ said smiling at Elizabeth,they finished their meals and decided to stop for coffee first,then drive back to the beach house,they got back in and settled down on the couch.

"Thank you AJ,i had a great time tonight"Elizabeth said.

"I had a great time too,tomorrow we'll go for a ride on a boat and i have a special surprise for tomorrow night"AJ said.

"What surprise"Elizabeth asked.

"Can't tell you,you'll just have to wait"AJ said.

"Come on just a little hint,please"Elizabeth said.

"Well i might can be bribed to give a small hint"AJ said.

"Ok,what can i do"Elizabeth said.

"Hmm well use your imagination"AJ said.

"Hmm well i'll try this first"Elizabeth said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips,he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him,their kiss deepened,he held her face between his hands,not letting her move,she put her hands on his shoulders,needing to hold onto something,anything.

"How does that work for you"Elizabeth said,trying to get the words out.

"Uh,yeah that will work,what is it you wanted to know again"AJ asked,lightheaded from their kiss.

"My surprise"Elizabeth hinted at.

"Yeah,that,well its something that fills people with passion,imagination"AJ said.

"That could be alot of things,anything else"Elizabeth said.

"Nope,you'll just have to wait" AJ said and as Elizabeth leaned in again "And no more trying to get anything else out of me"AJ said,laughing.

"Fine,be that way"Elizabeth said as she pretended to pout.

"Ok i give,one last hint is we will be alone in a different place tomorrow"AJ said.

"You're good at keeping a secret"Elizabeth said and as AJ started to say something,she leaned in for a kiss,a slow sweet kiss.

"Elizabeth i'AJ said.

"Good night AJ"Elizabeth said as she got up and walked to her bedroom door,AJ stood and watched her go to her door,Elizabeth waved a finger at him,and he winked back at her as she shut the let his breath out,after her surprise tomorrow night,he was going to tell her his feelings,and see where hers were at this moment,AJ walked into his bedroom,he undressed and got ready for bed,he got into bed,just then his cell phone buzzed,he looked at the text. "Sweet dreams" was all it said,it was from Elizabeth,he replied to her telling her sweet dreams as well,he smiled as he started to go to bed.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

The next morning,AJ woke up,and walked into the living room and saw Elizabeth fixing some coffee,she turned at hearing him.

"Good morning"Elizabeth said with a smile.

"It is now"AJ said as he walked over to her and leaned in for a kiss,he didn't think he would ever get enough of her straighten back up to look in her eyes.

"Sleep well?"Elizabeth asked.

"Mmmhmm,i had a wonderful dream last night" AJ said,his eyes twinkling.

"Care to share" Elizabeth asked.

"No,this one I'm going to keep,until it really happens"AJ said,smiling as he turned and got a cup of coffee.

"So what are we doing today" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I think we shall grab a bite then head down for a boat ride then come back and get ready for your surprise later"AJ said as he headed for his room to get ready,he took a quick shower and got dressed for their boat ride,when he came out Elizabeth was in jeans and a top.

"A woman waiting on me,be still my heart" AJ said,thinking it was close to home with what his feelings were for her.

"I have two boys,I know how to get ready quick" Elizabeth said as they both grabbed some fruit and juice and left the house and drove off to the local marina,there was a boat waiting for them,AJ and Elizabeth had lunch while on their boat ride,enjoying each other,a few hours later thy arrived back at the house.

"So what is this big surprise" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll find out in a little while,now go get changed,we're going out tonight" AJ said as he headed for his room,he called to make sure his plans were still set,he took a quick shower then changed into a nice suit and he walked into the living room,pacing,nervous about tonight,but still looking forward to it,a few minutes later,Elizabeth walked out of her room,in a red,knee length dress.

"You look stunning" AJ said,she had literally taken his breath away.

"You clean up nice yourself" Elizabeth said,to her AJ was always handsome,when he was younger he had this boyish handsome look to him,but now he was very manly and the way he would look at her at times,made her toes curl.

"So are you ready" AJ asked.

"As ready as i'll ever be" Elizabeth reponded as they headed to his car and drove off,they arrived at a restaurant and went inside.

"Just so you know this is not the surprise"AJ said as they had dinner,and danced a few times.

"Elizabeth I just want you to know how much you mean to me,how important you are to me,you are the best thing to happen to me since Michael gave me a chance"AJ said as they were dancing.

"I care about you too AJ,I never thought the two of us would ever be this close,given how snippy I was with you at the beginning" Elizabeth said.

"Thats ok I deserved it,you are so sweet,caring, and the most honest person I have ever met,I'm very grateful you are here with me at this moment" AJ said as he leaned down and kissed her,the instant their lips met,she responded,loving his kisses,she wrapped her arms around his shoulders,his wrapped his around her tiny waist.

"Come on,lets go see your surprise" AJ said as they left the restaurant,he drove for about 30 minutes until they arrived at their destination.

"Will you close your eyes till we are inside" AJ asked as she nodded and closed her eyes,he got out of the SUV and led her inside.

"Ok you can open them now" AJ said as Elizabeth opened her eyes to find herself in an art gallery,there was a table set up with two chairs,there were candles on the table,some dessert,glasses,her with champagne,his with a non alcholic drink.

"AJ,I don't know what to say,you did this for me"Elizabeth said,her eyes misty,she was touched that he remembered her history of her love of painting.

"For us" Elizabeth said as they sat down and started to feed each other the chocolate dessert that was on the table,as soon as they were done they walked around the gallery looking at all the paintings,AJ walked away for a minute to start some music,Soldier by Gavin DeGraw started to play,AJ walked over and took her in his arms and started to dance,they danced as one person,he loved having her in his arms,they had felt so empty until now,AJ kissed her as the song ended.

"AJ thank you for all this I love it" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth you came into my life at a time when I finally had turned my life around,I know we barely knew each other when we were younger,I'm very thankful you didn't get to know me then because I don't believe we would be here today if you had,I have made such a mess of my life before,you helped me from day one when I had to come to the hospital,from helping me with my panic attacks,you have been my other half and now I want to be yours,Elizabeth what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm in love with you" AJ said as he looked into her eyes,his heart in her hands,he waited to see what she would say as well.

"AJ,i had just about given up on ever finding someone who was going to be there when i needed them,that day you came to the hospital,even as bad as i treated you,i felt something even then,and then when you were there with me for Steven,you stayed with me,and prayed with me,you gave me hope he would pull through,and that feeling i had started to feel for you grew stronger,AJ i never wanted to be the one someone always had to rescue i wanted to feel like i was the other half of something very special,and that is what you have done for me,i'm in love with you too"Elizabeth confessed what was in her heart to AJ.

"You are"AJ asked,feeling his emotions rise up even more.

"Yes"Elizabeth said.

"Say it again"AJ said,not believing this incredible woman was in love with him.

"I love you AJ"Elizabeth said,as soon as his name left her lips,his lips were on hers,in a passionate kiss,he pulled her closer to him,wanting her to feel every inch of him.

"I love you Elizabeth,so very much,i have never been in love before but this feels so right"AJ said as he kissed her lips,her neck.

"I don't want to rush you"AJ said.

"AJ take me to the beach house"Elizabeth said as she looked up into his eyes as AJ grabbed her hand and they left the gallery and drove back to the beach house,as soon as they were in the house,AJ kissed her,his tongue moving into her mouth,tasting her,he then scooped her up into his arms,and carried her effortlessly into the main bedroom,she loved being held up in his strong arms,she looked up into the eyes that adored her,at the bedside he paused for a moment.

"Elizabeth are you sure"AJ asked.

"Make love to me AJ"Elizabeth said,her voice filled with passion,the passion all the confirmation he needed,and he laid sat her down on the bed,on her knees as he kissed her,his hands moving her dress straps off her shoulders,as she then turned around letting him unzip her dress,he slid it off her dainty body,leaving her in her panties and heels,he then,took her heels off,and then he took his hands and slid her panty off,leaving her there in all her naked glory,he kicked his shoes off,Elizabeth leaned up and unbottoned his shirt,taking his shirt off,she leaned in and kissed his chest,she then moved her hands to his belt and unbottoned it,then she unzipped his pants,he moved his hands over hers taking over,he slid his pants off,then he took his boxers off,he was fully aroused,she smiled seductively seeing him in his glory as reached up and kissed him,pulling him closer,she needed to feel his skin against hers,to feel him,see him,all of him,she moved her hands onto his penis,marvelling at the strength of him,he kissed her deeper,leaning in,moving her onto her back on the bed,slowly parting her legs,the weight of his body above hers was a precursor to the power of his erection,he kissed her neck,her chest,sucking on her breasts as he moved further down her body,her hands in his hair,he kissed her stomach,finally he was at her center,he kissed the inside of her thighs,mere inches from his target,as the first touch of his tongue on her clit,her hips buckeled from the bed,he then took his arms and wrapped them around the end of her hips as he licked her,tasted her,worshipped her body,she tasted so sweet,he knew she was getting close,so he leaned up setteling himself between her thighs,he kissed her lips,and looked into her eyes.

"I love you"AJ said as he thrust into her body,feeling her clench around him,she cried out as he moved deeper,wrapping her legs tightly around his waist,wanting more,for him to take her higher,deeper,he grabbed her hips holding her as he rode her,Elizabeth was the one he had been waiting for all his life,he knew that,he also knew in the moment he wanted her in his life forever. She was close to coming,when she looked up into his eyes to let him know she was there,a couple more thrusts sent her over.

"AJJJJJJJJJJ"Elizabeth screamed as she came,he kissed her forehead as her orgasm sent him right over as well.

"Elizabethhhhh"AJ screamed as he came,he kissed the side of her neck.

"I love you so much"AJ said as he kissed her,he then shifted and rolled over to his back,bringing her with him,one of her legs over his,her pressed to his side,her head laying on his chest,both of them exhausted from their night of passion.

"Any regrets"AJ asked.

"Well one"Elizabeth said,causing AJ to panic.

"That i'm too tired to make love again"Elizabeth said,causing them both to laugh.

"Well you just wait till tomorrow"AJ said,as he winked down at her,he kissed her one more time as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who read and leave reviews.I can't thank you enough.

The next morning,AJ reclined against the propped-up pillows,a smile of contentment on his face,he normally would be up by now,but this morning he slept later than usual,the reason for his laziness was tucked snuggly by his side,he looked down at her,Elizabeth Webber,full time nurse,wonderful mother,and now his lady,he looked at how beautiful she was,on the inside and outside,she had given him her heart,and he intended to cherish it forever,for she had his as well,she taught him how to love,how to have a real relationship with someone,something he didn't know he was capable of until he met her,others had tried,but none had ever succeeded,until this tiny little thing laying beside him did,her head rested against his shoulder,her hand lay over his heart,her leg,bent at the knee entwined about his,a tender smile curved his mouth as he looked at her lips,still slightly bruised and swollen from last night,from his kisses,from their night of passion,he leaned down and kissed her forehead,causing her to stir.

"Mmm what time is it"Elizabeth said,sleepily,moving slightly.

"Its almost 10 beautiful"AJ said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I can't remember the last time i slept so late"Elizabeth said.

"Mmm me neither,but i would say we both had the best reason to this morning,i think we wore each other out last night"AJ said,getting a blush from Elizabeth.

"I love you Elizabeth"AJ said.

"I love you too AJ"Elizabeth said.

"Just remember who said it first"AJ said.

"This morning anyways"Elizabeth said.

"I know i could stay in bed the rest of the day"Elizabeth said.

"Well we do have the whole house to ourselves,i tell you what you stay here and i will get us some breakfast"AJ said as he kissed her lips,lovingly.

"Mmm i would like that,you sure you don't want me to help"Elizabeth said as AJ moved to get out of the bed.

"No,i want you to stay in my bed"AJ said with a wink as he grabbed some lounge pants and headed to the kitchen,he quickly gathered some fresh strawberries and bagels and some juice and headed back into the bedroom,he smiled as he looked at Elizabeth who was lying in bed,she must of dosed off again,he wasn't kidding when he said how they had wore each other out last had put on one of his shirts after he had left.

"Hey sleephead i got us some rations"AJ said as Elizabeth smiled and stirred awake again,he laid down beside her and propped the pillows up behind their heads and fed each other breakfast,she enjoyed feeding him strawberries,he would lick her fingers after each berry,some juice from the berry has barely escaped the side of her mouth when he leaned down to lick it and kiss her.

"Now that we have been fed,how about a shower"AJ said with a smile.

"Mmm sounds perfect"Elizabeth said as AJ got up and held his hand out to help her out of bed and they both went into the bathroom,he turned on the water,Elizabeth unbottoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor as she got into the shower,AJ removed his pants and boxers,and got in shower with her,he took the soap and began to wash her back,he turned and she did the same to him,then they were face to face with the water streaming over them,as AJ leaned in and tasted her lips,he wrapped his arms around her,and then he picked her up and put her back against the tile as Elizabeth brought her legs up and around his hips,he brought one hand down to feel of her center,she was already wet for him,he positoned himself at her entrace and entered her starting slow,letting her feel him inside her stretching her,then he increased the temp,she dug her nails into his back and shoulders,loving the feeling of hoped he was not hurting her,but the passion was overwhelming him,he glided in and out of her so easily,he could feel her starting to get closer,and her nails digging deeper into his shoulders confirmed that.

"Mmmm AJJJJ"Elizabeth said.

"I can feel you tightening up,come for me"AJ said as he continued to pound her,right then she came undone,crying out his name as her orgasm brought him with her,he moaned out her name,she left him feeling kissed her deeply again.

"I guess its a good thing we are in the shower,we can get cleaned up again"AJ said as they both started to laugh. They cleaned up,for real this time and got out of the shower and got dressed into their clothes and went into the living room,AJ had a few phone calls to make and Elizabeth went outside to the patio and stood there and smiled to herself thinking life was good,she had her two little boys,she had a good career going,friends she cared about and she had a man who she was in love with and he was with her,who would of thought she would of fallen for AJ Quartermaine,Jason and Emily's brother,thinking of Emily she became sad,she missed her friend so much,she couldn't count the times she had grabbed her phone and would start to call Emily. But she felt Emily was looking down at her with AJ and smiling,she thought she would approve of them two being together,and how AJ had finally gotten his life back together,she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air,suddenly she felt two arms slide around her waist.

"Mmm,what are you thinking"AJ said as he moved her hair and kissed her neck.

"I was just thinking how good life was"Elizabeth said,enjoying the attention AJ was giving her.

"Mmmm me too,i know my life was only a half life until I met you,again"AJ said.

"I had just focused my life on my boys and my job,and not got my hopes up of meeting anyone,Laura even told me to not give up on love,i'm glad I listened to her"Elizabeth said.

"It seems I owe Laura as well"AJ said as they went inside and had some lunch,they both knew their weekend was winding down and that they needed to head back to Port Charles,after they were done with lunch they started packing and the AJ was loading their bags into the SUV.

"I can't wait to come back here"Elizabeth said as AJ shut the back door of the SUV.

"Mmm me too,we'll bring the boys and Michael here the next time"AJ said as he came up to kiss her.

"Sounds good"Elizabeth said as they got in the SUV,and drove back to Port Charles,on the trip back they talked of Pickle Lila,her boys,how thrilled Monica was going to be upon learning they were together.

"I do think i'm going to look about getting my own place"AJ said in their conversation.

"Oh,i guess living in a mansion does have its downsides"Elizabeth said,smiling.

"Its not that,i just would like to have a little more privacy"AJ said as he winked at Elizabeth,who blushed,they arrived back at Port Charles and AJ took Elizabeth home,he unloaded the SUV and they walked into her house.

"Grams said she would have the boys home later tonight"Elizabeth said.

"I know you missed them,but I was thankful to have you with me this weekend" AJ said as he went to hug her from behind.

"Why don't you come by one day this week for dinner"Elizabeth said.

"Mmmm you tell me when and i'll be here,i thought we might have something to eat at Kelly's as well"AJ said.

"I like that idea,i like having you around more"Elizabeth said.

"Mmm you ain't never getting rid of me"AJ said as he leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm going to go and let you get unpacked,and catch up with Michael,i'll call you later"AJ said.

"I'll be waiting,i love you"Elizabeth said.

"I love you more"AJ said as he kissed her again before he walked out of the house,a minute later,her doorbell sounded and she walked to it and answered it.

"Did you forget something"Elizabeth asked,seeing AJ standing there.

"Mmmmhmm,this"AJ said as he took her in his arms and kissed her one last time.

"Ok that might get me through till tomorrow"AJ said as he turned and left,leaving Elizabeth laughing after him,she shut the door and grabbed her bags and was about to take them upstairs when the doorbell rung again,laughing she ran over to it and pulled the door open.

"Do you need another kiss"Elizabeth asked as she opened the door.

"From you,always"Nikolas Cassadine said as he started to lean in to kiss her.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Everyone who reads and reviews.

"Nikolas what are you doing" Elizabeth said as she stopped him from kissing her.

"Well I was trying to get a kiss,since you were giving them out,I take it that was for AJ" Nikolas said as he walked into her house.

"What AJ and I do is our business,Nikolas" Elizabeth said as she shut the door.

"So its AJ and I now is it"Nikolas said as he stood in her living room.

"Nikolas stop" Elizabeth said.

"So have you slept with him yet"Nikolas Asked.

"Nikolas that is none of your business don't push our friendship like this"Elizabeth said.

"So you have haven't you" Nikolas said.

"I knew he would wiggle his way in your bed,Elizabeth when are you going to wake up,he is pure scum "Nikolas said as Elizabeth slapped Nikolas across the face just then.

"Nikolas don't you ever talk about AJ like that again,if you want a punching bag go to the gym" Elizabeth said.

"You're in love with him too,I was too late,I should of come back sooner"Nikolas said.

"Yes I love him Nikolas,I never wanted to hurt you,I wanted our friendship back"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth we can never just be friends,every time I look at you friendship is the last thing on my mind"Nikolas said.

"I am sorry Nikolas,I don't feel that way anymore when I think about us more than friends,I only feel shame and pain,it costs me way too much, it hurt too many people,I understand if you can't just be friends with me,but I'm with the man I love" Elizabeth said as she walked to the door and opened it without words telling Nikolas to leave.

"I'm leaving Elizabeth but don't think for a second i've given up"Nikolas said as he left her house,Elizabeth went upstairs and finished unpacking,she was tired after the long drive but Nikolas coming over like he did had drained her as well,she hated to loose her friend but AJ was too important to her,just then the doorbell sounded she hurried downstairs and opened the door to her boys and her Grams.

"Cam,Aiden I have missed you guys so much" Elizabeth said as she hugged both her boys.

"We missed you,did u enjoy your trip" Cameron said.

"Very much so"Elizabeth said as she looked at her grams,her grams just nodded her head.

"Will we see AJ soon"Cameron asked.

"I have it on good advice that you will"Elizabeth said.

"Why don't you two head upstairs and unpack,I left you both a present on your beds"Elizabeth said as they raced upstairs.

"How were they,they didn't wear you out too much did they"Elizabeth asked as her grams walked into the house.

"No they were great,they missed you,how did your trip go"Audrey asked.

"It went really well"Elizabeth said.

"So are you and AJ officially a couple"Audrey asked.

"Yes,yes we are,oh Grams,he has really changed,and he treats me as an equal,i don't fear being left behind by him,I love him"Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth I just always wanted you to find someone who would make you happy,and I can see how much AJ cares about you,its in his eyes"Audrey said.

"Thank you Grams for your support"Elizabeth said as they hugged and Audrey left to go back home,Elizabeth was cooking dinner when her phone rung.

"Hello "Elizabeth said smiling,upon seeing who was calling her.

"Hello ,its been so long since we talked"AJ said,smiling as well.

"Yes it has,i miss you already"Elizabeth said.

"Oh yeah,well you might be missed as well"AJ said.

"Is that right"Elizabeth said.

"How are the boys"AJ asked.

"They are great,i'm cooking right now for them,they asked if they would see AJ soon"Elizabeth said.

"Oh they did,hmm well tell them I look forward to seeing them as well,i bet its the famous spaghetti,speaking of dinner I thought you and the boys might want to come over tomorrow night for dinner"AJ said.

"To the mansion,we'd love that"Elizabeth said.

"Great,just come over anytime you want to tomorrow,can't wait to see you"AJ said.

"Can't wait to see you either,i'll text you before I go to bed tonight"Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to miss going to bed tonight without you in my arms"AJ said.

"Me too,I love you"Elizabeth said.

"I love you too Elizabeth"AJ said as they hung up,at the mansion AJ was heading into the living room,where Monica was.

"Hello mom"AJ said as he walked over to get him some water.

"So how did your weekend with Elizabeth go"Monica said as she sat in the chair and watched her son.

"It went really great nosy rosy"AJ said,having a drink of water.

"So are you two together now"Monica said.

"Yes we are"AJ said.

"So you two admitted your feelings for each other,how close did you to get"Monica asked.

"Mom,we are together,we love each other"AJ said.

"Oh AJ i'm so glad you two are finally together,i am so glad that you found that someone who loves you as you deserved to be loved,Elizabeth is a good person,who I can tell makes you very happy"Monica said.

"She is wonderful,the best thing to ever happen to me besides Michael"AJ said.

"So help me AJ if you ever screw this up,i will throw you out of this house so quick,you just better make sure Elizabeth never finds out about your night with Carly"Monica said.

"I know mom,i am going to do whatever I have to do to protect her from getting hurt"AJ said.

"Just be careful,cause if Elizabeth ever finds out she will never forgive you"Monica said.

"I know mom,trust me I know,now I invited Elizabeth and the boys over for dinner tomorrow night"AJ said.

"That's great,i am looking forward to them being here,i'll make sure dinner is extra special"Monica said as she headed to the kitchen to discuss tomorrow night's dinner with the cook,AJ stood in the living room,thankful for his how things were in his life at this moment.

"So you slept with Carly behind Elizabeth's back huh"Tracy said as she came into the living room,she had been evesdropping outside the door.

"What,have you been drinking"AJ said,shocked at what she just said,destroying his great mood he was in.

"Oh AJ,you can't be that naïve to know Quartermaines always listen to each others conversations,now if you don't want our dear Nurse Webber to get hurt you will stop production of Pickle Lila now"Tracy said.

"So I either loose ELQ or Elizabeth,you are really that cold blooded"AJ said.

"I'm a Quartermaine of course I am,and ELQ will once again be mine no matter what you decide" Tracy said

"Elizabeth has done nothing to deserve this Tracy"AJ said,trying anything.

"You're right she hasn't done anything to deserve this or you,what she sees in you I will never understand"Tracy said.

"Tracy don't do this"AJ said.

"You have 24 hours"Tracy said as she walked off,leaving AJ in the living room,he was torn,he loved Elizabeth,and he didn't want to hurt her,he had no choice he would have to stop Pickle Lila and try to rebuild ELQ another way,he was not going to loose the first chance at love in his life for once,a love to build a relationship and a future with,Elizabeth was his one shot at having a family,at having a partner,his huge mistake with carly was not going to destroy what he had with Elizabeth,if that meant loosing for now to Tracy then so be left the living room to tell Tracy he would stop production of pickle Lila.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its been awhile since I updated.

Thanks to Everyone who reads and reviews.

"You win Tracy,for now"AJ said as he walked into the study.

"Ha ha ha,that was easy"Tracy said,feeling triumph.

"I'll stop producing Pickle Lila but you keep your big mouth shut about carly,and don't even think of going anywhere near Elizabeth"AJ said.

"Wow she does have complete control of you,too bad she didn't the night of your tryst with carly"Tracy said.

"Rememeber what I said,stay away from Elizabeth"AJ said as he left the room,he called Duke and told him to stop the production of Pickle Lila.

"What,why AJ"Duke asked,confused by AJ's sudden change of direction.

"Something came up and this takes priority over Pickle Lila,just stop it for now,we will find another way to rebuild the company"AJ said as he ended the phone call,he wanted to go see Elizabeth,he grabbed his car keys and was headed out when his phone buzzed,it was a picture of Jason saying to be at the Haunted Star,he walked back into the house,not knowing what to think,then Michael came into the house.

"Hey Michael,i just got a weird text from someone with Jason's picture"AJ said.

"Whoever it is I got the same thing,lets go"Michael said as the two men took off to the Haunted Star,they joined others,one being Elizabeth and their mystery guest was Franco,who took them through a ride,he had proof that he never raped Sam,but also this night AJ learned what had happened to his son,while in prison,he had been raped,this destroyed AJ on two fronts,one what had happened to Michael and two him not being here to help Michael in any way he could of,the next morning AJ was walking in the living room,still thinking about the night before when Monica came in.

"So what happened last night"Monica asked,he explained about Franco and everything,he also had to explain to her what had happened to Michael while in prison,Monica was so saddened to learn what had happened to her grandson.

"Has he had any therapy to help him"Monica asked.

"I'm sure,he was so brave telling me and everyone like that"AJ said,tears in his eyes.

"Well i'm sure Elizabeth could talk to him if he feels like he needs someone to talk to"Monica said.

"Elizabeth?What are you talking about" AJ asked,confused.

"I guess you were into your drunken stupor too much during that time to remember what happened to her when she was a teenager"Monica said.

"Mom,what are you saying,she wasn't"AJ said knowing she was about to tell him something awful had happened to Elizabeth.

"AJ when Elizabeth was a teenager,she was raped in the park one night,Lucky found her and helped her get through that time in her life"Monica said,remembering what Emily had told her.

"No,no,did they ever catch the bastard"AJ asked.

"It was Emily's photographer,he was the one who was blackmailing Emily and Elizabeth was able to remember his voice and identified him,he was sent to prison" Monica said.

"She is so strong,how do you get through something like that"AJ said more to himself,thinking that two of the most important people in his life had both been through hell and were so strong on the outside.

"Lucky was her savior,he helped her,she was changing,going inward,and Lucky brought her back out of it,so if Michael ever needs someone i'm sure Elizabeth would help him"Monica said.

"I would hate to even bring it up to Elizabeth"AJ said.

"Bring what up"Elizabeth said as she walked into the living room.

"Elizabeth,hey i didn't expect you to come by"AJ said as he walked over to her.

"Well i'm off from work today and i just wanted to come by to see how you were doing"Elizabeth said.

"That was awful nice of you Elizabeth,i'll leave you two alone"Monica said as she left.

"So what were you two talking about before i came in"Elizabeth asked.

"Its nothing"AJ said as he went over to the couch to sit down.

"Hmm,come on AJ talk to me"Elizabeth said as she went to sit beside him on the couch.

"I told my mother what happened last night,about me finding out what happened to Michael in prison,she mentioned what had happened to you,i'm sorry i never knew,i wasn't exactly sober back in those days"AJ said as he looked at her face,seeing a flicker of sadness go over her.

"Its ok AJ,i never mentioned it because its not something you just bring up"Elizabeth said.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you,i can't see anyone ever hurting you"AJ said as he took her hands in his.

"I'm ok AJ,it took awhile to recover but i don't let that one night control my life,if i did the monster still has power over me,and i wasn't going to let that happen"Elizabeth said.

"That's why you and Lucky were so close,he helped you,i wasn't here to help my son,I won't ever forgive myself for not being here"AJ said.

"AJ,Michael is very strong and he has dealth with it,he doesn't blame you,he blames the animal who did that to him,you showing your support for Michael is what he needs,don't push him let him talk to you if he wants to,and if he needs someone to talk to i will be here"Elizabeth said.

"You are such a good person,how did i ever get lucky enough to get someone like you in my life?"AJ asked.

"Well first thing you had to do was turn your life around,yourself,then it kinda helps with your promises to me,the way you have been there for me,the way a simple text from you can turn my day around,the way you kiss me"Elizabeth said.

"Really,well come here"AJ said as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lips.

"Oh god will you two get a room,oh wait you can't take her to your room now can you AJ"Tracy said as she walked into the room.

"Tracy,that's enough"AJ said,afraid his aunt was about to tell Elizabeth about carly.

"You can't take her there cause you're having that room fumegated correct"Tracy said,loving that she was cauing AJ to be uneasy.

"Yes,Tracy for all sort of rodents"AJ said as Tracy smiled and left the room.

"What was that about"Elizabeth asked,still sitting on AJ's lap.

"Nothing,just my mad aunt ranting as usual,pay her no mind,now where were we?"AJ said.

"I think about right here"Elizabeth said as she leaned in and kissed him,he kissed her deeply,putting all his feelings into that kiss,not letting her doubt that he wanted her,and loved her.

"Knock,knock"Michael said as he came into the living room.

"Michael hey"AJ said as Elizabeth got off AJ's lap and stood up.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt,i can come back"Michael said.

"No,no Michael i need to head to the hospital to check on something,i'll see you soon"Elizabeth said as she turned and kissed AJ.

"Michael i'm just going to throw it out there but if you ever need someone to talk to,i'm here for you as well"Elizabeth said as she touched his arm and then left the room.

"Uh what was that about"Michael asked.

"I just found out what happened to you in prison happened to her when she was a teenager,she just wanted to let you know if you need someone to talk to,she knows what you went through,and i'm here for as well,always Michael"AJ said as the father and son hugged,they talked briefly about what had happened and then they talked about Quartermaine business,a little bit later Michael left needing to head back to check on Morgan.

AJ was in the living room,thinking about Michael and Elizabeth,he loved them both and his anger that someone would of hurt either of them,tore at him.

"Aj"Nikolas said as he walked into the living room.

"Nikolas,what do you want"AJ said not in any mood to deal with him right now.

"What I want isn't here,but what you are going to do is help me"Nikolas said.

"And why in the world would I do that"AJ asked.

"Because if you don't then i'll tell Elizabeth about how you hooked up with carly,does this sound familiar"Nikolas said as he pressed a few buttons on his phone and played the message of AJ telling Tracy not to tell Elizabeth about his night with carly.

"You would do that,you would hurt her like that"AJ said.

"You're the one who hurt her by sleeping with carly,however she finds out she is going to be hurt,now you are going to tell her you can't see her anymore or she will hear this recording"Nikolas said.

"You're a real prick you know that,i don't know what Emily ever saw in you"AJ said.

"Tell her by this week's end or I will,i'll be in touch"Nikolas said as he left,leaving AJ in the living room,he could feel his life beginning to fall apart,he knew then he had to go tell Elizabeth and he had to tell her himself and hope like hell she didn't kick him out of her life grabbed his car keys,his plans to go to the hospital and tell Elizabeth.

to be continued...


End file.
